Walcz samemu, ale jednocześnie dla dobra drużyny
3 styczeń, 2012 - Alaska, baza RPK Godzina 9:00. Jedenaście młodych ludzi właśnie się obudziło (Shinji ciągle spał). Coś było nie tak. Wszyscy znajdowali się w jednym domku. Nie było w nim łóżek, nie było materacy. Jedyną rzeczą, która się znajdowała się w tym pomieszczeniu było szczelnie zamknięte pudełko, na którym było napisane: "Do zawodników - dalsze instrukcje" Amy:-Na co czekacie! Otwórzcie to pudełko!! Vlad próbuje otworzyć pudełko... Vlad:-Nie da się!! Amy:-Ty deklu!! Pomyliłeś wieko z dnem pudełka!!! Bob:-Może lepiej uspokójmy się wszyscy i zapalmy trawkę! Stefania:-Nie sądzę, aby to pomogło! Judasz:-Trzeba się pomodlić do Boga o pomoc przy otwieraniu pudełka! Katherine:-A pomyśleliście o uczuciach tego pudełka? Może ono wcale nie chce być otwierane! Izma:-Chyba wiem jak zrobić wytrych... Amy:-LUDZIE! Czy wy jesteście durni? Vlad nie otworzył tego, bo nie da się otworzyć pudełka waląc w jego dno!!! Amy wzięła pudełko do ręki i z łatwością je otworzyła. Nagle zauważa, że Aithne zaczyna ryczeć. Amy:-A tej co się stało? Izma:-Nie wiem. Aithne, co ci się stało! Aithne:-Mam jakieś siniaki na dłoniach. I drzazgi! Izma:-Może próbowałaś przytulić się do podłogi, gdy spałaś? Aithne:-Nie ma takiej opcji. Izma:-Skoro nie do podłogi... to co jeszcze jest takiego, co mogłoby ci posiniaczyć ręce? Ma ktoś ćwiekowaną kurtkę? Wszyscy spojrzeli na Einara. Ten wyciągnął z ucha słuchawkę. Einar:-Czemu się na mnie gapicie? Carlos:-Dyskutowaliśmy o twojej kurtce! Aithne(zdegustowana):'''-Powiedzmy, że przytuliłam się do podłogi, dobrze? '''Blair:-Ale powiedziałaś, że nie ma opcji! Aithne:-Załóżmy, że kłamałam. Judasz:-Kłamstwo to grzech! Staniesz się taka jak on *tu wskazuje na Einara*, jeśli będziesz kłamać!!! Einar:-TY! Masz coś do mnie? Judasz:-Twoje postępowanie jest niewłaściwe! Einar:-Jak cię zaraz skopię to... Amy:-EINAR! CICHO BĄDŹ, BO CI UKRADNĘ GLANY JAK BĘDZIESZ SPAŁ!!! Einar:... Carlos:-Uspokójcie się i wyciągnijcie z tego pudełka zawartość! Bob:-Może to kokaina! Amy:-Zamknij się Bob! Carlos:-Jak narazie, Amy - to ty robisz tutaj najwięcej hałasu! Stefania:-Tu jest jakiś list! Wiadomość brzmiała tak: Drodzy uczestnicy! Pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego nie jesteście w swoich domkach. To wszystko część dzisiejszego zadania! Jesteście obecnie w jedynym bezpiecznym miejscu w bazie. Wszystko inne jest naszpikowane pułapkami różnego rodzaju. W pudełku, które właśnie otwarliście (mam nadzieję, że nie pomyliliście wieka z dnem) znajdziecie sześć pasków, na których znajduje się po pięć lampek. W chwili, gdy traficie w pułapkę, jedna z nich zgaśnie - są to więc tak jakby wasze życia. Co się stanie, gdy żyć zabraknie? O tym przekonacie się sami! A teraz kolejna istotna informacja - czyli podział na drużyny, których nazwy będzie wam dane wymyślić, po zakończeniu dzisiejszego zadania. Drużyna nr.1:Aithne,Stefania,Izma,Shinji,Vlad,Katherine. Drużyna nr.2:Carlos, Blair, Amy, Bob, Einar, Judasz. Dzisiejszą konkurencję wygra jeden zawodnik, lecz tak naprawdę zwycięską będzie drużyna tej osoby. Tak więc - musicie walczyć samemu, ale jednocześnie dla dobra drużyny! Podpisano - Agnes Aithne:-Dzięki Bogu, dzięki Bogu! Izma:-Co się stało? Zamieniasz się w Judasza? Aithne:-NIE! Cieszę się z faktu, iż pewnej osoby nie ma w naszej drużynie! *łypie na Einara* Einar:*uśmiecha się* Aithne:*O.o* Vlad:-No nieee! Jestem w gorszej drużynie!!! Izma:-CO TO MA ZNACZYĆ GORSZEJ?! JAK CI ZARAZ PRZYWALĘ TO... Vlad:-Sama to przyznaj! Ten tu *wskazuje na Shinji'ego* ciągle śpi, a z kolei ta *wskazuje na Stefanię* jest łamagą!!! Już nie mówiąc o Aithne, która wpada w zachwyt na uśmiech tamtego... Aithne:-SKOŃCZ TO ZDANIE, A CI PRZYWALĘ!!! Katherine:-W zachwyt? Nie to malowało się na jej twarzy! Izma:-Raczej przygotowanie do "ziania nienawiścią". Amy:-Dobra ludzie! Wychodzimy! Przygotujcie się! Każdy walczy sam! Zaczął się wyjątkowo ciężki dzień. Niektórzy z zawodników odpadli zaraz po wyjściu ze schronienia (na przykład Izma, którą spowolniło to, że musiała nieść Shinji'ego (który rzecz jasna odpadł razem z nią. Bob także prędko stracił wszystkie swoje pięć żyć. Tak się składa, że jedna z pułapek zamieszczona była w krzewie, który wyjątkowo przypominał konopię indyjską). Alaska, dokładna lokalizacja nieznana: Agnes zaśmiała się złowieszczo. Jej wzrok uciekł w kierunku dwóch wielkich klatek. Nie były one puste. W jednej siedział Bob, a w drugiej Izma i Shinji. Agnes:-Mamy już dwie ofiary! Jak miło! *odwróciła się do Izmy* Dziewczyno! Jesteś wspaniałą zawodniczką! Musisz jednak zostawić tego śpiocha, jeśli chcesz wygrywać! Starałaś się walczyć dla dobra grupy, a zaszkodziłaś i sobie i drużynie! Gdybyś go zostawiła, tylko on by tu wylądował, a w tym wypadku jesteście tu oboje i prowadzi drużyna przeciwnika! Nagle Blair wpada do klatki, w której siedział Bob. Izma:-Już nie. Wydaje mi się, że jest remis! Agnes podeszła do Blair z rozwścieczoną miną! Agnes:-TY! Zepsułaś mi przemowę! Blair:-Ja tylko malowałam paznokcie! A co to za miejsce? A fe! Klatki są passe! Bob:-Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci dać pewien specyfik, który sprawi, że poczujesz się, jakbyś była w raju! Izma:-NIE BIERZ NIC OD NIEGO! TO NARKOTYKI!!! Agnes:-Bla, bla, bla! Jesteście nudni! Zobaczymy, kto odpadnie następny... Shinji obudził się. Shinji:-Następna odpadnie Katherine za 3, 2, 1... Katherine ląduje w klatce obok Shinji'ego i Izmy. Izma:-Shinji, skąd ty to wiedziałeś? Shinji:-Chrr... chrr... Agnes:-Dobrze... zobaczmy co się dzieje u reszty! *bierze pilota i włącza niewidoczny przedtem ekran* Kamery mamy wszędzie! Kamery pokazują Judasza modlącego się o to, by pułapki go omijały. Jakimś dziwnym trafem, właśnie tak się dzieje - czyżby ostateczny dowód na istnienie Boga? Następnie wyświetlony jest Vlad zachowujący się, jakby ktoś na niego polował. Agnes:-Ta dwójka, jak dotąd wciąż ma swoje pięć żyć. Zaraz po nich jest Einar z czterema życiami i Amy z trzema. Reszta ma po dwa lub jedno życie. Carlos wpada do klatki koło Boba i Blair. Carlos:-Jedna z tych durnych pułapek kryła się za nową gitarą! *rozmarzenie w oczach* Prawie ją zdobyłem! Agnes:-Ach tak, naelektryzowana gitara! Są takie dwie - na drugą, pewnie złapie się Einar, bo jest to... Aithne wpada do klatki swojej drużyny! Aithne:-No nie! Nabrali mnie na gitarę Petriego Lindroosa*! Agnes:-TO BYŁA PUŁAPKA DLA EINARA!!! Aithne:-Że niby co?! Agnes:-To co słyszysz! I jak ja mu teraz odbiorę te cztery życia?! Amy wpadła do klatki. Amy:-No nieee! Vlad myślał, że jestem tarczą! Co ten psychol sobie wyobraża? Agnes:-A co ona *wskazuje na Aithne* sobie wyobraża wpadając w pułapkę przeznaczoną dla Einara? Aithne:-To była gitara PETRIEGO LINDROOSA!!! Amy:-No i o to właśnie chodzi! Z tego, co wiem - to Einar jest jego fanem! Aithne:-No to mogłaś pomyśleć! Bo ja też jestem jego fanką! Amy łypie na Aithne. Amy:-TY słuchasz metalu?! TY?! Hahahaahahhahahahah... Aithne:*zieje nienawiścią do Amy* Agnes:-Już chyba wiem, jak złapać Einara w pułapkę! *tajemniczy uśmieszek* Tymczasem, gdzieś w lesie - Einar spokojnie unika pułapek Einar rozejrzał się. Odetchnął - w okolicy nie było żadnych pułapek. Nagle, zauważył, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. Einar:-Ty? Przecież ty już straciłaś życia! Aithne:-Tak. Ten, kto je traci trafia do klatki, gdzieś w tajemnej siedzibie Agnes. Ja jednak uciekłam, co strasznie rozwścieczyło naszą prowadzącą. Przyszłam tu, by cię ostrzec. Einar:-Ty? Ostrzec mnie? Co ci się nagle stało? Aithne:-Ten... no... dowiedziałam, się że jesteś fanem Petriego Lindroosa... Einar:-Ty też? Nie wyglądasz! Aithne:-A muszę? Einar:-Nie. To co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? Aithne:-Agnes wymyśliła jakąś superpułapkę, w którą chce cię złapać. Pokaż mi rękę? Einar:-C... co? Aithne:-Pokaż mi rękę! Muszę coś sprawdzić. Einar postanowił nie zadawać zbędnych pytań i podał rękę dziewczynie. Z chwilą, gdy jej dotknęła - Einarowi nagle wyczerpały się wszystkie życia. Poczuł jak grunt się pod nim zapada, a ostatnie co widział, to oczy kreatury, która najprawdopodobniej wcale nie była Aithne... Wpadł do klatki obok Boba, Amy, Blair i Carlosa. Niemalże w tym samym czasie Stefania wylądowała w przeciwnej klatce. Agnes zanosiła się śmiechem. Izma:-Co cię tak śmieszy? Agnes:-Pułapka, na którą złapałam Einara. Mówiłam wam przecież - pułapek NIE WOLNO dotykać dobrowolnie! To skutkuje straceniem od razu wszystkich żyć! Aithne:-Co to za pułapka? Agnes:-Kto jak kto, ale ty nie chciałabyś wiedzieć. Einar przyglądał się Aithne z niedowierzaniem. Jak to możliwe, że Agnes utworzyła tak wierną jej kopię? Stefania:-Moja głowa... Izma:-Stefania! Byłaś świetna!!! Odpadłaś dopiero teraz! Shinji:-Chrr... Chrr... Bob:-A ja wolę marihuanę!!! Aithne rozejrzała się po sali. Nie mogła znieść dłuższego pobytu w klatce. Na domiar złego zżerała ją ciekawość - chciała wiedzieć, jaka jest skuteczna pułapka na Einara. Izma:-Biedny Carlos - patrz na niego! Aithne spojrzała w stronę Carlosa. Siedział oparty o klatkę, a na jego kolanach spała Blair. Aithne:-Tej to dobrze... Carlos jest taki ładny... Izma:-Przecież on nie jest w twoim typie!! Aithne:-Po pierwsze - znasz mnie dopiero od trzech dni, a po drugie - to kto niby jest w twoim typie? Izma posłała Aithne wredny uśmiech. Aithne:-NIE! Napewno nie on! Dobrze wiem, o kim myślisz!!! Izma:-Chciałam powiedzieć, że Shinji może ci się podobać, ale skoro zinterpretowałaś to inaczej, to może coś oznaczać. Aithne:*zieje nienawiścią* Izma:...albo i nie. Agnes:-W grze zostali jedynie Judasz i Vlad! Kto zwycięży? A kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego po reklamach! Po reklamach: Agnes:-Witajcie ponownie w Roku Płynnego Koszmaru! Oto dalsza część zadania! W grze pozostali już tylko Judasz i Vlad! Kto zwycięży? Osobiście stawiam na Vlada, Judasz to przecież mięczak - zastanawia mnie - jak to możliwe, że jeszcze nie odpadł! Tajemna, podziemna baza Agnes: Aithne:-Ludziee! Tu nie ma nic do roboty! Amy:-Spróbuj spać, jak Blair. Aithne:-Yyym... ja nie mam miękkich kolan, na których mogłabym zasnąć? Bob:-Chcesz działkę? Po niej będziesz czuła się, jakbyś miała tutaj wszędzie miękką pierzynę! Aithne:-Nie dzięki! Widziałam, co ta twoja działka zrobiła z Vladem! Izma:-Rozsądnie! Katherine:-Kłótnie, kłótnie, same kłótnie! Stefania:-Teraz akurat się nie kłócimy! Amy:-Może dlatego, że PEWNE OSOBY *kaszle* Aithne i Einar *kaszle* na siebie nie patrzą! Aithne napotkała wzrok Einara. Aithne:-MÓWIŁAM CI JUŻ, ŻE MASZ KRZYWY RYJ??? Einar:-... Amy:-Einar, odpowiedz jej - jesteś irytujący! Naprawdę pozwolisz jej się tak znieważać? Einar:-Niech sobie mówi co chce... Amy:-A wiecie co jest najlepsze?! Ja tego gościa *wskazuje na Einara* kiedyś widziałam, jak był na wycieczce w USA! Jeśli tylko ktoś odwarzył się go skrytykować - lał go! Więc... skoro nie chce nawet ukarać Aithne... to musi coś oznaczać! Einar:-Istotnie. Oznacza to fakt, iż twierdzę, że Aithne jest dzieciakiem, którego nie warto nawet dotykać! Tu wtrąciła się Agnes! Agnes:-HAHAHA! Jasne! Mam wam pokazać nagranie z kamery, która zarejestrowała Einara dotykającego pułapki? Aithne:-TAK! Einar:-Nie odważysz się! Agnes:-A właśnie, że tak! Mogę wszystko! Chociaż nie... mam lepszy pomysł! Chodź tu - RoboAithne 2.0! Z ciemności wyłania się coś, co wygląda jak Aithne. Na pierwszy rzut oka, nie było widać żadnej różnicy. Aithne:-CO TO MA BYĆ?! Agnes:-Robot. Charakteryzuje się tym, że wygląda jak ty. *przedrzeźnia robota* 'Einar, podaj mi rękę! Muszę coś sprawdzić!' *odwraca się w kierunku Einara, który próbuje zasłonić twarz włosami* Mówiłam - Pułapek się nie dotyka! Nawet jeśli proszą o podanie ręki! Einar:-... Amy:-Jeej... serio musisz lubić tą Aithne. Einar:-Nie prowokuj mnie... Aithne:-ZNISZCZ TEN ZŁOM, AGNES! Agnes:-No dobra, dobra - i tak mi się już nie przyda! Agnes nacisnęła guzik autodestrukcji. RoboAithne 2.0 wybuchła. Agnes:-No dobra, mam już dość! Vlad i Judasz nigdy nie odpadną. Vlad ma 4 życia, Judasz 5 - nie wiem jak on to zrobił, ale uznaję go za dzisiejszego zwycięzcę! Amy:-Wygraliśmy! *przybija piątkę z wszystkimi ludźmi ze swojej drużyny, oprócz Einara* Agnes(przez megafon):'''-UWAGA! UWAGA! UZNAJĘ DZISIEJSZE ZADANIE ZA ZAKOŃĆZONE! ZWYCIĘZCĄ JEST JUDASZ, A CO ZA TYM IDZIE - JEGO DRUŻYNA! ZA 10 MINUT SPOTKANIE NA GŁÓWNYM PLACU BAZY! MAM PEWNE OGŁOSZENIA! '''10 minut później, główny plac bazy: Agnes:-Witajcie przegrani i zwycięzcy! Zwycięzcom - gratuluję! Przegranym - szczerze współczuję! Dziś w nocy, po eliminacji - spotkacie się po raz pierwszy z... Płynnym Koszmarem! Aithne:-A co to właściwie jest? Agnes:-Nie przerywaj mi, bo cię poślę do drużyny Einara! Aithne:-Do zwycięzców? Mi to pasuje! Agnes:-Kontynuując... Drużyno zwycięzców - masz się z czego cieszyć! Od tej chwili, aż do następnego zadania, mieszkacie tam! *wskazuje na wielką willę* Jest to wspaniały dom, w którym stoi 6 dwuosobowych łóżek z baldachimem, Jacuzzi i inne atrakcje. Znajdują się tam wspaniałe stoły szwedzkie - będziecie żyli jak w bajce, przez ten tydzień! A wy, przegrani? No cóż - do zobaczenia na ceremonii eliminacji! Aha - i mieszkacie tam! *wskazuje na starą rozpadającą się ruderę*. Znajduje się tam 6 koi, więc będziecie mieli na czym spać! Einar:-Miłego spania na kojach! Szczególnie tobie, Aithne! Życzę ci tej dziurawej! Aithne:-Grr... Taktyka Amy: Ukradnę ci glany, gdy będziesz spał na tym swoim wygodnym łóżku z baldachimem! Carlos:-Zaraz, zaraz! Agnes - te łóżka są dwuosobowe, no nie? Więc można pozwolić spać w nich komuś z drugiej drużyny, jeśli się będzie spało w dwójkę? Agnes:-Tak! Carlos:-Świetnie! Zniosę jakoś towarzystwo Blair. Aithne, odstępuje ci moje łóżko! Aithne:-Dziękuję! *zarumieniła się odrobinę* I właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy Einar znienawidził Carlosa... Agnes:-I jeszcze jedno! Nazwy drużyn! Daję wam dowolność! Proszę bardzo - czekam na propozycje! Amy:-Drużyna Noname! Agnes:-Niech wam będzie! Izma:-To jest Alaska, więc... my możemy być Wojownicy Lodowej Pustyni! Aithne:-Ciekawa nazwa! Katherine:-Ty się nawet nie odzywaj! Będziesz spała w luksusach! Aithne:-CHCESZ MI ZABRONIĆ MÓWIĆ?! Katherine:-Tak! Ceremonia Eliminacji - kuchnia, gdzieś w bazie. Na stole obok Agnes znajduje się wielki garnek z podejrzanie wyglądającą zupą. Agnes:-Witajcie przegrani! Dzisiaj odejdzie jeden z was! A będzie to osoba, która nie otrzyma lodowej rzeźby mnie! No więc... rzeźby otrzymują... Izma! Izma(chwytając rzeźbę):'''-Uff... '''Agnes:-Shinji! Shinji obudził się dokładnie w momencie, w którym miał chwycić rzeźbę. Złapał ją, po czym natychmiast zasnął. Agnes:-Vlad! Vlad złapał rzeźbę palcami u nóg. Agnes:-Stefania! Stefania odetchnęła ulgą! Agnes:-A kto odpadnie? Aithne, czy może Katherine? A ostatnia rzeźba wędruje do... KATHERINE!! Aithne:-CO?! Agnes:-Żartowałam! Aithne, łap! Katherine:-No niee... Zrobiłaś mi już nadzieję! Agnes:-Jestem chamska i każdy to wie! No już - do łodzi! Zawiezie cię do apartamentów przegranych! A.. i nie odejdziesz z pustymi rękami! Agnes napełniła talerz zupą z garnka. Agnes:-Proszę! Oto świeżutka porcja Płynnego Koszmaru! Mój przepis! Katherine skrzywiła się i odeszła w kierunku łodzi. Po eliminacji - Noc z 4 na 5 stycznia, willa wygranych Aithne:-Dziękuję za przyjęcie mnie, ale... ej - musieliście mi dać akurat to łóżko, które stoi obok łóżka Einara? Carlos:-Tak. Będzie... zabawnie! Aithne:-A gdzie są poduszki? Amy:-Jesteś przegraną! Nie damy ci poduszek! Aithne:-Dobrze, ale jak będziecie odpowiadać za porwany baldachim to... Bob:-Weź działkę, to nie porwiesz baldachimu! Amy:-Bob, ty cepie - ona nie weźmie żadnej działki! Czemu chcesz porwać baldachim? Aithne:-Nie chcę, ale mam pewną... osobliwą cechę - kiedy śpię, to muszę coś przytulać! Amy:-Jakieś propozycje? Blair:-Dajcie jej poduszkę! Carlos:-Dajcie jej Einara! Einar przybrał pozę do walki na znak, że nie podoba mu się ten pomysł! Blair:-Zróbmy tak, jak powiedział Carlos! Będzie zabawniej! Amy podała Aithne poduszkę. Amy:-Zamknijcie się lepiej wszyscy i chodźmy spać. ---- (*Petri Lindroos - wokalista/gitarzysta zespołu Ensiferum. Czy podobał wam się ten odcinek? Tak, był świetny! Może być! Nie! Koszmar!! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru